<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally Sexy by gijane7702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551544">Accidentally Sexy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702'>gijane7702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Porn with Feelings, Smut, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was scrolling through Tumblr and found this on the thedooodle’s page. Screamed prompts to me...</p>
<p>Headcanon: Janeway accidentally being the most sexual thing on Earth without realizing it and Chakotay losing his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/gifts">Jemabean</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Gemma, when I asked what she wanted to be written and gave her a few prompts/suggestions… This is what she picked.</p>
<p>Thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>HEADCANON/PROMPT #1: Enjoying a refreshing swim on a resort program in the holodeck, stepping out into the halls and laughing, “Haha, I’m dripping!” Chakotay has to excuse himself to quarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palau Resort Holoprogram </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holodeck Two, Deck Six, </span>
  <em>
    <span>USS Voyager</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delta Quadrant</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May 2373</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, Kathryn should have known how it was going to end. She and Chakotay had just begun moving past being awkward and tense with each other since their return to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> from New Earth. They were friends again, both saying they understood why they couldn't be in a relationship while on board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each had saved up their holodeck rations and when they discovered the other had, they pooled them together. The captain and first officer, on a rare day off together, had a combined four hours to relax and enjoy Neelix's resort holoprogram with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent most of the time lazing by the pool sunbathing. Kathryn caught his appreciative glances at her bright blue one-piece and sarong. She couldn’t help practically drooling over how good he looked in swim shorts and shirtless, bronzed skin gleaming in the holographic sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would traditionally never use oil, not with her porcelain white Celtic skin, but Kathryn liked using it on the holodecks because it was safe and it made the program seem more realistic. She had enjoyed watching Chakotay furtively watching her rub it on all over her front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he offered to assist her with her back, Kathryn rolled over in her stomach. As his hands massaged the oil in, she couldn’t help a moan slipping out. She hoped he hadn’t heard her, but when Chakotay’s hands faltered and the sexual tension ratcheted up, she knew he had. To distract themselves, he offered to teach her the Talaxian version of horseshoes. But the tension became even worse as they watched each other bending over, so they tried hydrosailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marayna outfitted them both, then started on Chakotay's lesson. Kathryn had hydrosailed a couple of times before, so she had at least the basics down. Or so she thought. Apparently, it wasn't just like riding a bicycle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the other entertainment directors tried coaching her from the shore. Unfortunately for the entertainment director, the captain still wound up in the water several times. When the computer chimed to inform them they had five minutes left, Kathryn barely made it to shore before flipping over one last time, laughing hysterically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay came riding up on his board perfectly. After assuring everyone she was fine, Kathryn gathered her belongings and excused herself as Tom and Harry trooped in. Chakotay followed, offering her his towel. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Stepping out into the hallway, Kathryn nearly ran into Kes because she was laughingly looking back and telling Chakotay, “</span><em><span>I’m</span></em> <em><span>dripping</span></em><span>!” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>He blanched, then abruptly excused himself to his quarters. Kathryn and Kes watched him practically run down the hallway. Turning to the Ocampan, the captain asked, “What was that all about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kes blinked at her. She was once again sensing the sexual tension rolling off the command team. Before New Earth, it had been commonplace, but since their return, it had been suppressed, although still simmering. “Captain,” she said gently. “I’m only three … but even I understood that as innuendo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kathryn's turn to blanch. “Oh … fuck,” she muttered before remembering a member of her crew was present. She went from white to red, blushing profusely. “I beg your pardon for my language, Kes,” she began before the other woman held up a hand to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard worse, Captain.” Taking Kathryn’s arm, Kes guided her down the hallway. “I understand you didn’t truly mean it as innuendo … but … and I don’t always use my power, I promise, Captain … but I could feel … between you two … you know …” she trailed off, blushing, as they arrived at a turbolift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn knew exactly what she meant. “Yes, I understand, Kes. Thank you,” she said as the lift arrived. “I’m going to go straighten this out now.” The captain caught Kes’s hopeful smile as the door hissed closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Deck Three, Kathryn marched herself to Chakotay's quarters, working up her nerve along the way. When she arrived, she aggressively hit the door chime. When he didn’t reply immediately, she hit it again. Kathryn hit it a third time and was about to punch in her override code when the doors hissed open, revealing a disheveled and barely robed Chakotay toweling off his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in the shower … what’s wrong, Kathryn?” he asked worriedly. “You kept hitting the chime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't mean it like that,” she blurted out as she pushed past him into his quarters. “I wanted to apologize.” Chakotay turned from the doors, and they closed behind them. He watched her pace in front of his replicator, her towel forgotten by the door. “Things were getting back to … normal … between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kathryn—” he began, but she cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—And I probably just messed it all up. I was not trying to lead you on back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kathryn—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—You understand why we can't be together on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kathryn—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—It’s not that I don’t want to … it’s that we can’t …” She whipped around and crashed into Chakotay, who was directly behind her. His hands gently grasped her upper arms while her hands landed on the bare skin of his chest that was showing through his gaping robe. Looking up at his face, finding the same hunger in his eyes that she was feeling, Kathryn whispered, “Oh … fuck it,” before pulling him down into a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no words between them as he grabbed her ass and hauled her up against his body. Kathryn practically climbed him as he turned and walked them towards his bedroom. He was wearing nothing underneath his robe; she was just in her bathing suit and sarong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay looked at her questioningly as he gently lowered her onto his bed. “Yes, please,” she whimpered, reaching up and over to loosen his robe's belt. He smiled at her and shook his robe off. Kathryn practically ripped off her sarong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” he asked with a dimpled grin at her moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh … fuck yes,” she whispered, taking in his completely nude body. Kathryn began fighting with her wet bathing-suit straps. Chakotay stilled her hands and with one swoop pulled the suit off her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at her now naked form, he smiled lasciviously. “And I certainly like what I see,” he whispered, joining her on the bed, covering her body with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t,” Kathryn whimpered as Chakotay trailed kisses down her torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know … but maybe going cold turkey was a bad idea,” he mumbled into her thigh. “Maybe we should try weaning ourselves off one another …” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped as he licked her clitoris. “Yes! You know what I like!” As he began suckling, Kathryn wove her hands through his hair and guided him. When he hit the right spot, she pressed his face in and told him, “Right there,” and propped her feet up on his shoulders. “What was that about weaning … oh, fuck yes … ourselves off one another. Not a bad … Oh baby, yes … idea. We were used to it … gods, that fucking tongue of yours is magical … to having each other ... Mmmmmmm … several times a day. Then, nothing. Let me think … oh … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chakotay …</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh yes … oh yes. You’re so good… fuck! Fuck!” she screamed as she came hard, riding his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he lapped her up, Chakotay looked up at her and grinned. Kathryn was gripping the sheets, her legs spread wide, panting. She looked down at him and said, “You’re always so pleased with yourself afterward.” She barely suppressed a grin at the satisfied look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I made my woman scream with pleasure – of course, I’m pleased with myself,” he told her. He began kissing his way up her body, covering her with his again. “And now … I'm going to fuck you. Hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sexy when you talk dirty,” she mumbled right before he kissed her. Kathryn licked his face and lips; she loved tasting herself and he knew it. “Yum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so hot, baby,” he chuckled as she kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither spoke again; they didn’t need to. Their bodies did the talking. She moved her thighs up, making room for his hips. In one swift, smooth movement, he thrust his thick long length into her slick heat. Kathryn shrieked as he set a quick desperate pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay was rock hard and she was soaking wet. His balls kept slapping her achingly sensitive center as he pumped in and out of her frantically. She keened as she came again, raking her nails up and down his back. He grunted and shifted, trying to last just a bit longer, but eventually, her clenching around his swollen cock sent him over the edge. Chakotay bellowed her name as he slammed into her one last time, emptying himself inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kathryn had milked him for every last drop, he collapsed on top of her. She wound her arms and legs around his hips and pulled him as close as they could get. He was still buried inside of her. They laid panting together, holding each other, until Chakotay softened and slipped out of her. Kathryn whimpered as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a well-practiced move, she let go of him and he rolled off her. Once on his back, he gathered her to him, her head resting on his chest. Neither spoke for a long while; they just basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she spoke, “Fuck … that was amazing.” He grunted his agreement. “I do think your idea has merit.” Chakotay chuckled knowingly. Kathryn smacked his chest. “I’m serious. We were both so wound so tight that we snapped. Even the three-year-old noticed.” He laughed. “It's not funny… well… yeah, it is. Oh gods,” she groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kes would be the last person to say anything,” he told her, rubbing her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know … it’s just … you know …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo … what does this make us? It’s not ‘friends with benefits’ …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Chakotay said firmly. “We’re beyond that. I still love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you. But we can’t … too many responsibilities … too many lives in our hands.” Kathryn sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe once or twice a—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say month … but I can go with a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Let’s start weekly, then go from there. If it’s not working in six months, if we're not slowing down, we’ll reassess then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Chakotay agreed. “What shall we do for the rest of the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn looked up at him. “You’ll do me again in about thirty minutes, then we'll have dinner. After that …” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably do you again … then sleep.” He grinned as she laughed at his plan, noting she didn’t contradict him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>HEADCANON/PROMPT #2: Softly moaning when trying a new dessert. Chakotay nearly choking on his drink beside her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A/N: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she does it on purpose… but are we really complaining?!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mess Hall, Deck Two, </span>
  <em>
    <span>USS Voyager</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delta Quadrant</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>July 2376</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another spatial anomaly that nearly destroyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Another sleepless night. Or … just another day in the Delta Quadrant for the command team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting to hate this quadrant,” Kathryn muttered mostly to herself as she and Chakotay entered the turbolift from the Bridge. “Deck Three,” she commanded as the doors hissed closed. Things had finally settled down and hopefully, they could get some sleep before their shifts started in five hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starting?” Chakotay asked her, a bemused smile playing on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” She glared at him. “I hate this fucking quadrant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “I know what you need.” Chakotay redirected the turbolift to Deck Two. Apparently missing the lascivious smirk on her face, he continued with, “Tuvok invented it during his … incident. As far as I know, you haven’t tried it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors slid open. They got out and headed towards the Mess Hall. “Are you telling me I need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dessert</span>
  </em>
  <span> at 0300?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must be extremely tired, she thought, because he kept missing all of her innuendo. “Yup. I know Neelix made a batch this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at him, but followed along, shaking her head. If he was this tired, she was going to have to be blunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mess Hall was empty, as it should have been given the time of night. The food laid out in the stasis unit for Gamma Shift was gone; break time had come and gone before all hell had broken loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay slipped into the galley and checked another stasis unit while Kathryn took a seat at one of the tables looking out at the stars. She chuckled to herself when she heard his shout of triumph; he had found what he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee?” he asked, stopping at the replicator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks … but no.” When he looked at her in disbelief, she added, “I’m going to attempt sleep once I’ve tried this magic dessert. Maybe some of Tuvok’s herbal tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay replicated two mugs of the Vulcan’s tea blend. At the table, he placed one mug and a soufflé ramekin in front of her. Taking the seat opposite with his own mug, he handed her the spoon. “I think you’re going to like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn refrained from rolling her eyes. She scooped out a spoonful, then looked at him. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tera Nut Soufflé.” When she eyed it suspiciously, he added, “I know … Neelix baked it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tuvok</span>
  </em>
  <span> invented it. Come on, just try it. Would I steer you wrong?” She pretended to think about it and bit her lip to stop a grin. “Hey!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just joking, Chakotay,” Kathryn laughed as she put the spoon in her mouth. He looked expectantly at her as he took a sip of his tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet as the soufflé’s flavors exploded on her tongue. A soft moan escaped her lips as it melted in her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss and Chakotay nearly choked on his tea at her reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being purposefully provocative, Kathryn swallowed, licked her lips, then the spoon. She kept her eyes closed, knowing he was watching her every move and tried not to smile as she heard him shift slightly in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my,” she moaned. “That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Opening her eyes finally, Kathryn nearly lost it at the expression on his face; his jaw was slack and his eyes were glazed over with lust, his mug dangling precariously from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren't together on a set weekly or even monthly schedule any longer … but they still hadn’t completely weaned themselves off each other, even after three years. Last time they had been together it had been an amazing fight then fuck after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Equinox</span>
  </em>
  <span> debacle a few months ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chakotay—” she purred, but he cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—I’m giving you a three-minute head start. Whatever you’re still wearing after that, I’m ripping off you, and wherever we are I’m taking you right then and there.” Kathryn’s jaw dropped. “Two minutes, fifty-five seconds …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bolted from her chair, not stopping to pick it up when she knocked it over, knowing he was serious. She ran out the doors and down the corridor to the nearest Jefferies Tube, not bothering with the turbolift. Climbing down a deck, she ran down the hallway to her quarters, skidding to a stop in front of her doors. Entering the cabin, Kathryn sprinted to her bedroom and stripped off her uniform and boots, leaving on only her underwear. And it wasn’t a moment too soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay used his override code a minute later to enter her quarters. She knew he was looking around the living space for her and could feel his smile as he stalked across the floor towards her bedroom. Kathryn threw herself onto her lounger as his large frame filled the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” he said softly. “Used the Jefferies Tube instead of the turbolift, didn’t you … smart girl.” He grinned when she smirked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering her bedroom, Chakotay began unzipping his uniform jacket. He tossed it aside, never breaking eye contact with her, then removed his undertunic and t-shirt. Kathryn whimpered slightly when his hands went to the fastener of his trousers. He smiled at her then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped, toeing his boots off. He let his trousers drop to the floor and he kicked them aside, standing in front of her in just his underwear and socks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn’s hand had slid down into her panties, and she was touching herself as he undressed. Chakotay knelt down in front of her and whispered, “Take them off and let me watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her hips slightly and slid her panties down her legs. He took a scrap of satin from her. Her breath hitched and her fingers found her clitoris as she watched him inhale her smell from the panties. “Just like that, baby,” Chakotay whispered at her as she played with herself. “Just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn moaned as her swollen folds got wetter and wetter. Rubbing herself harder, she groaned as he stood up and removed his underwear. He grasped his long thick cock in his hand and began to pump himself in time to her self-stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to suck you,” she told him, licking her lips in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come first,” Chakotay replied, smiling as she quickened her pace. “You really want this, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her speech abandoned her as she began her climax. He moved to stand by her head as she reached her peak, still stroking himself. Moaning loudly, Kathryn came hard by her own hand, arching her back off the lounger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fucking hot, baby,” he told her as she collapsed back down. Chakotay groaned as she turned towards him and gently covered his hand with hers. He let go of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine,” she growled before taking his whole length into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed as she began to suck him. “You’re so fucking good at that, baby.” Groaning as he pulled her hair back gently so he could watch her, she looked up and met his eyes. Chakotay caressed her cheek tenderly as she ran her fingernails over his balls, scratching lightly. “Oh … baby … you’re so good.” He began to thrust in time with her sucking. “So fucking good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn popped him out of her mouth. Before he could react, she jumped up off the lounger and walked him back towards the bed. When Chakotay’s legs hit the bed, she stopped him. His penis in one hand as she pumped it, she kissed him passionately before letting go of him, pushing him down onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned up at her as she climbed on top of him. Grasping his cock again gently, Kathryn ran it along her soaking center before sinking down on him slowly. He held her hips as she slid down centimeter by centimeter. Both groaned when he was finally seated to the hilt, his tip brushing the neck of her uterus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she breathed as she began to move. “So fucking good, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he moaned, moving his hands from her hips to her breasts. He expertly removed her bra without her even feeling it, tossed it aside towards the pile of uniforms, then rolled her nipples in his hands, pinching them hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Kathryn yelled as she came again hard and unexpectedly. “Oh … fuck,” she gasped, pausing her movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?” he asked, slightly worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was … amazing.” She smiled as he preened, then began moving again. “I love you,” she told him, caressing his cheek as he had hers earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn soon lost her ability to speak and Chakotay just held on as she rode him with wild abandon. The only sounds in the room were their two bodies slapping against one another and their panting and moaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came again, yelling his name. He soon followed her, bellowing hers as he emptied himself inside her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She collapsed on top of him, luxuriating in the feel of his sweaty heaving body underneath her, knowing she had done that to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him until he softened. She whimpered, as she always did when he slid out of her body. Holding her to him, Chakotay threw his legs onto the bed and scooted up towards the headboard. Once there, he rolled Kathryn to his side so that her head rested on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cuddled together, Chakotay running his fingers up and down her spine as she drew circles around his nipples. As he started to doze off, she said quietly, “Thanks for dessert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay let out a bark of laughter. “Anytime, baby. He cuddled her closer, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. “Go to sleep … our shifts start in four hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night,” she murmured, closing her eyes and following him into slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> HEAD CANON/PROMPT #3: Dropping a PADD and bending over to pick it up, tweaking her back then stretching it out accentuating everything. Chakotay can’t stand up from his seat for a while. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A/N: PLEASE tell me you're not shocked this one is set post-Endgame... it IS me after all ;-)<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Captain’s Ready Room</p><p>Deck One, <em> USS Voyager </em></p><p>Alpha Quadrant</p><p>December 2378</p><p> </p><p>They were home. </p><p><em> Voyager </em> had come bursting out of the Borg transwarp conduit and through the sphere, destroying both, not six hours ago. Warp engines were offline, they had impulse engines and thrusters only, but at least they were covering the last few parsecs of their 75,000-light-year journey under their own power. </p><p>Kathryn had hustled off into her Ready Room as soon as the first communique had lit up Harry's Ops Station, not even commanding Chakotay to take the Bridge. He had seen the hurt in her eyes when she had seen him and Seven standing together at the Auxiliary Tactical Station and understood it. For seven years he had stood by her side through anything and everything. But then, when it counted the most, she had to look around for him because he was not where he should have been. Other than that, professionally, they were fine. Chakotay had joined her in the Ready Room when the ship began to get inundated with communiques and paperwork.</p><p>They hadn't been lovers for almost a year, but their friendship was barely hanging on by a thread. Among other things contributing to it were his near mutiny and her relationship with Jaffen. Both incidents were neither of their faults, but had still driven a wedge between them. </p><p>Chakotay, although surrounded by people, had been feeling lost and alone, when Seven, out of all the women on board, had approached him. He had been confused at first; they barely even knew each other beyond professionally, but he had also been intrigued. He also wasn't dead … she was a very beautiful woman. They had had three dates and exchanged a few kisses when <em> she </em> had showed up.</p><p>Admiral Janeway. </p><p>She had gone back into the past to erase her future, to get her ship home earlier, and … to save a number of lives, including Seven’s and his own. </p><p>The Admiral was still stunning and sexy at nearly seventy. Chakotay totally shouldn’t have even thought about or looked at her that way, but he had. And the Admiral had known it. She had given him a knowing smirk and walked away, hips swinging provocatively. If Harry hadn't spoken up, Chakotay would have followed her out of the room. Gods and spirits only knew what would have happened next … though, from the knowing look on the Admiral’s face, she knew exactly.</p><p>He was jolted back to the present when his Kathryn stood up, dropping the PADD she was holding. Bending over to pick it up, she tweaked her back. She started stretching it out, groaning and moaning, her bending and twisting accentuating everything: her tight ass, her trim waist, the outline of her breasts through her undertunic, her toned arms. Suddenly, Chakotay found himself so aroused that he couldn’t stand up from his seat. He discreetly placed a PADD in his lap to cover his erection.</p><p>Once again, he knew he shouldn’t be reacting to her, but he was. And as Kathryn walked over to her replicator, her hips swaying just like the Admiral’s, Chakotay realized that, despite Seven, despite his and Kathryn’s fractured friendship … despite it all ... he was still in love with her. </p><p>Admiral Janeway had known that.</p><p>He closed his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to will away his raging hard-on for the most part. Finally able to stand up, he did so, saying, “I have something to do, Kathryn. I'll be back as soon as possible.”</p><p>As he crossed the room, she turned from the replicator, coffee mug in hand, smiling at him. “I think a long break is called for. How about you do whatever you need to, then we'll meet up again in the Mess Hall around … 1900?”</p><p>“Mess Hall?” he asked, pausing right before the doors’ sensors. “Why not here or your quarters? We can have dinner together.”</p><p>Kathryn smiled sadly at him. “Being alone outside of our shifts isn’t really … appropriate ... now. I didn’t realize until now how long we’d been here … alone. Sorry.”</p><p>“Not appropriate?” Chakotay asked, perplexed. “How?”</p><p>“You’re seeing someone … correct?” </p><p>He blinked. She knew. How had she found out? The answer came to him in a flash of a geriatric but sexy sashay. “The Admiral,” he ground out. Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at him but remained silent. “I’ll meet you in your quarters at 1900 … don’t burn dinner.”</p><p>Before she could reply, Chakotay exited her Ready Room. Stalking across the Bridge, he barely nodded at the lieutenant in charge of Beta Shift before waiting impatiently for the turbolift. It finally arrived and he commanded it to Deck Eight. Asking the computer, he confirmed that Seven was in Astrometrics. </p><p>At the doors to the lab, he blew out a breath then activated the sensors. Entering, he found Seven compiling data. She turned slightly towards him, greeting him with, “Commander.”</p><p>Chakotay sighed to himself. Admiral Janeway had done a real number on Seven. “So … we’re still at this?”</p><p>Seven's hands stilled. Turning toward him, she said, “I have been thinking about our relationship since we have entered the Alpha Quadrant. I believe it best if we discontinue seeing one another.”</p><p>“Is this the Admiral talking or do you want a fresh start or something?”</p><p>“I do not know what I want. And it would not be fair to you if we continued on while I try to figure it out.”</p><p>Chakotay was impressed. Seven may not “act” completely human, but she was probably the most human of all of them. “I understand, Seven. Thank you.” He coughed. “I actually …” </p><p>She cocked a knowing eyebrow at him. “You came here to discontinue our relationship.”</p><p>He tugged his ear. “Aaahhh … yeah.”</p><p>“Then there are no hurt feelings involved. Though I will say it was nice getting to know you better.” </p><p>“Same here, Seven.” Chakotay tugged his ear again. “I do want you to know that I really did like you. It's just that I've been in … love … with Kath— er, Captain Janeway for a long time.”</p><p>Seven looked perplexed. “Did you forget you loved her?”</p><p>“I guess I forgot I was <em> in love </em> with her. We’ve had some … issues lately. And we just kind of drifted apart …” he finished sadly.</p><p>“Then you need to remind her of your feelings. I presume she returns them.”</p><p>Chakotay blushed. “She did. I'm hoping she still does. We're OK … right?”</p><p>“We are fine. I wish you and the Captain the best.”</p><p>“Thanks, Seven.”</p><p>She nodded at him, then turned back to her console. Chakotay exited Astrometrics with a bounce in his step. All he had to do now was convince Kathryn to take him back. </p><p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p><p>Chakotay pulled his shirt straight before hitting the chime on the doors to Kathryn's quarters. There was a long moment, in which he began to panic that she wasn’t inside, before she opened the doors.</p><p>“Hi,” she said casually, before moving aside and allowing him to enter. He was disappointed to see she was in uniform. </p><p>“Hi,” he replied, taking in the dining table. “Oh,” was all he could say.</p><p>Normally, Kathryn would have had flowers and candles with a table runner set out, but she didn’t. The table, just set with dishes on one half, looked bare without them. The PADDs from her Ready Room were piled haphazardly on the empty half. She had planned on a working dinner.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Take a seat, Commander,” Kathryn practically ordered him before striding over to her replicator, missing his eye twitch at his rank, not his name, “Be nice,” she told it. “We're almost home.” </p><p>Shockingly, it behaved. The vegetable lasagna and bread weren’t burned and the salad was actually edible. After she served him, Chakotay took a huge bite of lasagna. “Delicious,” he told her.</p><p>“I presume she knows you’re here?” </p><p>The food lodged in his throat. When he began choking on it, Kathryn jumped up and ran to his side. She whacked him on the back solidly and he managed to swallow. Clearing his throat, Chakotay took a large gulp of water (no wine on the table, he noted) before turning to her.</p><p>“If I was seeing someone, I can assure you that I would not be having dinner after hours with another woman in her quarters.”</p><p>Kathryn paused, went to say something but changed her mind and returned to her seat. He watched as she picked at her food, but remained silent. Chakotay could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she digested his words. Finally, she looked over at him and said simply, “Explain.”</p><p>“I’m not seeing anyone.”</p><p>Kathryn looked perplexed. “But … Seven …”</p><p>“It was just a couple of meal dates and two kisses. But, as I said, we’re not seeing each other anymore. That’s what I had to do earlier … talk to her.”</p><p>“Is she ok?”</p><p>“She's fine. She was about to end it anyway. Seven’s not sure what she wants now that we’re home.”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“I realized in your Ready Room that there could be nothing between her and me. Because, for me, it’s you… it’s always been you.”</p><p>“But … the Admiral …”</p><p>“Don’t you realize the true reason that sexy old biddy came back?” he paused at the bemused look she shot him. “Er, sorry … but you know it’s true. You’re going to be smoking hot at that age.” Kathryn laughed. “I do believe she did come back to get us home earlier, to save Tuvok and her lost crew. But she also came back with the hope that she’d change our futures.”</p><p>“I know.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “You know, it wasn’t you seeing someone else that bothered me as much as the fact you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“I know. I should have … and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kathryn stood; Chakotay immediately did as well. She made her way over to the viewports and looked out; he stayed near the table. “I can't believe we’re home,” she whispered. </p><p>“I know … it’s surreal.”</p><p>“Are we real, Chakotay?” she asked, turning to look at him. </p><p>He understood what she meant. “A lot of shipboard romances don’t last. If that was the case with us, I’d probably say no. I’m not surprised we’ve only had one shipboard wedding over our seven years. But you and I lived together for three-and-a-half months all alone on that planet. Just the two of us<em>. That</em> is when you really get to know another person. <em>That’s</em> as real as it gets.”</p><p>“What happened to us?”</p><p>“We drifted apart.”</p><p>Kathryn nodded in agreement, then gestured for him to join her at the viewports. When Chakotay did, she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him close. “There … now we’re not drifting.”</p><p>He wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “And we'll never drift again.” He tilted her face up and continued, “I swear I’ll never drift again.”</p><p>She smiled up at him. With her eyes twinkling with mischief, she told him, “You better not.” </p><p>“Understood,” he said cheekily, and she laughed. </p><p>They moved to the couch. Just holding each other, they looked out the viewports in amazement at the blue and green marble that was Earth rotating slowly just ahead them. </p><p>After a while, Kathryn twisted slightly, tilted her head up and planted a kiss on the underside of his jaw. Chakotay ducked his head and she kissed him on the cheek. They both paused as they looked into one another’s eyes, then Kathryn moved so she was straddling him. </p><p>She cupped his cheeks while they just gazed at one another. Eventually, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. When he didn't react, she nipped his bottom lip. Chakotay chuckled but obliged her by opening his mouth and kissing her back. They kissed for a long time before Kathryn wiggled her ass against his growing erection. When he groaned, she giggled. </p><p>“I love hearing you giggle … you only do it in private.” </p><p>“I only do it around you.” She wiggled against him again, and once again, he groaned and grew harder … but didn’t make a move. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Chakotay! Take a hint!” she huffed.</p><p>“I didn't want to presume …”</p><p>Kathryn looked him dead in the eye. “Take me to my bedroom and make love to me.”</p><p>Chakotay made sure she was wrapped around him securely, then stood and crossed the living area to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed, then gazed down at her tenderly. “I'm so lucky to have—”</p><p>“—Romance later … get naked. Now!”</p><p>He laughed as she unzipped her uniform jacket and tossed it aside. Off went her undertunic and tank top. Her hands paused at the fastener of her trousers as Chakotay shrugged off his shirt; he wasn't wearing an undershirt. He smirked at her as her eyes followed his hands down to his belt. Kathryn licked her lips as he removed it then popped open the button of his trousers.</p><p>“You first,” he told her hoarsely.</p><p>She toed off her boots then shimmied out of her trousers. He reached down and removed her socks. Looking down at her in just her bra and panties, Chakotay reached for his fastener, unzipped, then dropped his trousers. Toeing off his shoes, he stepped out of the pool of fabric. His erection was straining against his underwear. </p><p>“Come here,” Kathryn whispered, holding her arms open for him. He joined her on the bed, his body covering hers. Neither moved for a bit, just content to hold one another. “I love you,” she said while stroking his back. </p><p>“I love you too,” he replied reverently, leaning back to see her face. “I love you so much.”</p><p>She pushed on his shoulders, sending him downward. Chakotay gave her a full dimpled grin as he started kissing his way down her body, laughing when she mumbled, “Those things should be registered as a weapon.” </p><p>She moaned when he kissed her thigh then licked her core through her underwear. She lifted her hips slightly so he could slide her panties off. He had barely even touched her when he said, “Fuck, baby, you’re soaking wet.”</p><p>“I’m so close,” she cried. “Please.”</p><p>Chakotay slid a finger inside of her. She bucked up against it. He then slid another finger inside of her, smirking as she wailed her pleasure. It only took a few pumps of his fingers before she came, screaming his name. </p><p>He looked up at her, smiling knowingly as he slid his fingers out of her. Kissing his way back up her aroused body, Chakotay cocked an eyebrow at Kathryn then lowered his fingers towards her. She smirked, licking his fingers, then, taking them in her mouth, she began to suck on them. </p><p>“So fucking hot,” he mumbled as he attempted to remove his underwear one-handed. “So hot, baby.” He fumbled around a bit before she stilled his hand. Grasping each side of the fabric, she slid them down his legs. She only got them halfway down before he surged up and inside of her body. </p><p>Kathryn sucked harder on his fingers in response. Grasping her knees, she opened her legs wider; he set a bruising pace since it had been so long for both of them. Removing his fingers, Chakotay leaned down to kiss her passionately. She returned his kiss hard.</p><p>His lips moved from her lips to her neck. He sucked the sensitive skin, leaving a mark just below where her undertunic would cover while she yelled obscenities. As he pumped in and out of her frantically, Kathryn ran her nails up and down his back before settling on his ass. She wrapped her legs around him and rotated her hips, desperately trying to get his body as close as she could to hers.</p><p>“Baby, I can’t get any deeper,” he moaned, trying to hold on a bit longer.</p><p>“Fuck me!” she commanded.</p><p>He suddenly pulled out of her. Before she could complain, Chakotay flipped her over onto her stomach. Knowing what he wanted, Kathryn raised herself onto her knees and leaned her body weight onto her arms, arching downward. He grunted as he surged back inside of her. The angle was exquisite, he was practically inside of her uterus. Slamming in and out of her, Chakotay moaned when she screamed, “Harder!”</p><p>“Any harder and this’ll be over too soon. I’m barely hanging on, baby.” He tightened his grip on her hips.</p><p>“Harder!” </p><p>He complied, but true to his prediction, he felt the tightening in his balls not a few moments later. When Kathryn screamed for him to come, he did, slamming up inside of her as far as he could. That sent her over the edge again. After he had emptied himself completely, he collapsed on top of her. </p><p>As he lay there heaving and panting, Kathryn asked, “Do you need a doctor?”</p><p>“Not quite … but … fuck.”</p><p>“That was<em> amazing</em>, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he grunted into her neck. Chakotay made to move, but she stilled him. </p><p>“Wait,” she whispered.</p><p>“I’m squishing you.”</p><p>“I like it.” </p><p>After a few minutes, he softened and slipped out of her body. She whimpered. Chakotay rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Once her head was settled on his chest, he said, “I love you” as he absentmindedly drew circles on her back. </p><p>“I love you too.” She flicked his nipple and giggled when he jumped. </p><p>“What's next for us?” he asked.</p><p>“Tonight we do that a few more times.”</p><p>Chakotay chuckled.</p><p>“Tomorrow we dock at McKinley Station,” she continued. “Eventually, we’ll get to Indiana, where I can introduce you properly to my family.” She paused. “Where’s Sekaya … do you know?”</p><p>“I think at a conference on Mars, actually.” When Kathryn squealed with delight, he added. “I’ll double-check our last transmission later … but I’m sure Admiral Paris’s team is all over tracking down families already.”</p><p>“Would you be ok if she came to Indiana with us?”</p><p>“I’m fine with that.”</p><p>Kathryn blew out a breath. “Would you be ok if we got married?”</p><p>“I’m fine with that.”</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>They looked at each other, grinning foolishly. He leaned down and kissed her gently. </p><p>He smiled as she snuggled closer to him, quickly falling into slumber. Stroking her hair gently, he whispered, “Thank you, Admiral,” before falling asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>